


Eavesdropping

by searchingwardrobes



Series: Journeying the Realms [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy!Killian, Eavesdropping, F/M, Mommy!Emma, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/searchingwardrobes/pseuds/searchingwardrobes
Summary: Emma Swan Jones keeps accidentally eavesdropping on her daughter Elsa Jones and the young man she loves, Roland Locksley. However, Emma is kind of glad it keeps happening because . . . well, let's just say Roland will have to prove his mettle if he ever hopes to date the daughter of The Savior and Captain Hook.Set in the universe of The Last Battle but can be read alone.





	Eavesdropping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bethacaciakay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethacaciakay/gifts).



> For those of you who are new to this universe, two important things:  
> 1\. This story was written before season six aired, so it is canon divergent from the season five finale on.  
> 2 In the previous story in this series, "Normal Interruptus", Elsa Jones decided to move to the Enchanted Forest after high school and take the throne of Misthaven.
> 
> This fic is a gift to bethacaciakay. I was starting to wonder if anyone but me cared about this verse anymore. I was determined to finish it for my own sake, but a comment from bethacaciakay asking when I would update this next kicked my muse into gear. So thank you!

**Elsa Jones’s 17 th Birthday**

              Emma hadn’t meant to eavesdrop on her daughter, truly she hadn’t. She had just happened to be at the right place at the right time. Or the wrong place at the wrong time, depending on how you looked at it. And she hadn’t meant to keep doing it, either, she swears. It was just a happy coincidence that it always seemed to happen on Elsa’s birthday. When she was with Roland. Or an unhappy coincidence. Depending on how you looked at it.

              The first time it happened, all Emma was trying to do was get some air. There was a reason she and Killian only visited the Enchanted Forest for short trips. Because they both (even her 300 year old pirate) had grown accustomed to modern conveniences. Like air conditioning. No one watching a ballroom scene in a Disney cartoon could possibly imagine how stuffy and hot they could become. Once the cool air hit Emma’s skin, she was loathe to return to the mass of humanity inside. So she sank gratefully to a wrought iron bench in the palace garden and pulled her heavy layer of skirts all the way up to her thighs in a very unladylike fashion. If her mother could see her, she would have a fit.

              So when her daughter Elsa had stomped angrily through the rose arbor behind Emma, it took her forever to rearrange her lavender gown which was comprised of far more fabric than Emma deemed necessary. By the time she was decent (by royal standards), Roland had already found Elsa and the two were in the midst of a full-blown argument. So Emma did what anyone else would have done. Hid behind a bush to avoid all parties involved from being humiliated.

              “I don’t understand why the hell you’re so mad!” Roland shouted, pulling Elsa around gently by the elbow.

              Elsa yanked her arm away. “Of course you don’t.”

              Roland crossed his arms and leaned into Elsa’s personal space, “I’m head of the royal guard and _your_ personal body guard. What I did is standard procedure.”

              Elsa barked a sarcastic laugh and used air quotes to repeat his words, “ _Standard procedure_. Well, you’re not just my bodyguard, you’re my best friend. So excuse me if I don’t want you dead.”

              Roland pursed his lips. “So who’s supposed to test your food, then?”

              “I don’t know!” Elsa shouted in exasperation. She punctuated her next words by shoving Roland in the chest. “Anyone but you.”

              Roland didn’t so much as waver against Elsa’s shove, which was impressive. Emma knew well how strong her daughter was. She tiptoed closer to get a better look through the leaves of the rose bush and saw that Elsa’s hands were still planted against Roland’s chest. Her head was down, but the light of the moon illuminated her daughter’s face. It was flushed.

              “Elsa . . .” Roland said with ragged breath. He placed two fingers under Elsa’s chin and tilted her face up. His voice trailed off as he gazed into her eyes. Emma narrowed her own eyes as she watched them. She wasn’t a meddling parent, but in this case, she itched to intervene. Roland was 21 and had no business kissing her daughter who had been seventeen for all of four hours.

              But Emma needn’t have worried. Roland dropped his hand from Elsa’s face and took a step back. Emma suppressed a chuckle when she saw Elsa’s eyes spark with anger in the moonlight. Emma knew well that hell had no fury like Elsa Elizabeth Jones. She had just the right mixture of both her parents to make her the most feisty spitfire the world had ever known.

              “Let’s talk about something else, then,” Elsa said, punctuating each word with barely constrained frustration. “Let’s talk about what you meant 8 months ago on my father’s ship.”

              Roland turned away from her and muttered, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

              “Oh yes you do,” Elsa spat back.

              Emma knew, too. Her daughter had confided in her about the whole thing. And Emma couldn’t lie; it had her worried. Roland remained silent, so Elsa stepped around him to get in his face again.

              “You said you didn’t want to break my heart.” Elsa reminded him. Roland looked away, his jaw clenching. Elsa shook him by the shoulders to try and get him to make eye contact. “You said something about temptation. Tell me, Roland, please! Things haven’t been right between us since, and it kills me!”

              Roland stepped back once again, crossing his arms over his chest. “I don’t even know what I meant, Elsa. We were all worried and scared. I was especially worried about you, so I guess I said things I didn’t really mean.”

              Emma watched her daughter’s face crumple as Roland turned his back on her. She turned and ran from the garden, and Emma saw the moonlight reflect off the tears glistening on her cheeks. Emma took a step to go after her daughter, but then paused. She regarded Roland for a moment; the way his shoulders sagged a bit and the way he covered his face with his hands. She decided then that the best course of action was to talk to _him_.

              Emma stepped through the rose arbor, clearing her throat loudly. Roland startled and turned her way. His face, which was a mask of tortured agony, quickly cleared as he bowed to Emma.

              “Your highness.”

              “Please,” Emma said with a wave of her hand, “that’s totally unnecessary.”

              Roland rose from the bow, his eyebrow arched in surprise. “Not with my new title. And especially not with Elsa officially announced as heir apparent to the throne of Misthaven.”

              Emma nodded, stepping closer, “Yes, I understand that, Roland, but our families have been intertwined for many years now. I see no reason to be so formal. You can call me Emma or Mrs. Jones, if that’s more comfortable for you.”

              “Okay . . . Mrs. Jones,” Roland told her, shuffling his feet a bit nervously. Emma smiled knowingly. They both understood each other.

              “I’ll cut to the chase. I know you’re in love with my daughter.”

              Roland’s mouth fell open and even the shadows couldn’t conceal the blush that rose to his cheeks. “I . .. I . . .” he cleared his throat and composed himself, “I assure you your high- I mean Mrs. Jones – nothing untoward has happened between Elsa and I.”

              “Good. Because she’s only seventeen.”

              Roland swallowed under Emma’s intense gaze. “I’m aware of the age difference, believe me. My feelings for Elsa took me completely by surprise. I only started seeing her differently about 8 months ago, and I promise I have no plans to act on my feelings or even express them. If Elsa will let it be that is . . . “

              “But you plan on expressing them at a later date?” Emma crossed her arms over her chest, putting on the demeanor of sheriff interrogating a perp.

              “I had hoped,” Roland choked out nervously, “to do so once Elsa was of age. On her 18th birthday.”

              Emma’s calm and cool sheriff’s demeanor faltered. “18!” Roland just stood there, eyeing her nervously. Emma massaged her temple. “Look, Roland, I know 18 is considered an adult in the Enchanted Forest, but in the Land Without Magic –“

              “In your land young people can go to war at that age. Is that not correct?”

              Emma sighed and shook her head, “Yes, Roland, but please hear me out. I had Henry at 18, by an older guy.”

              Roland’s eyes grew wide. “I assure you, I have absolutely no intention of –“

              Emma quickly waved him off, “I know that, Roland, but sometimes the best intentions don’t work out. Besides, I don’t want Elsa tied down in an intense relationship like I was at her age. She has so much to deal with already, learning to rule Misthaven. Can you wait until she’s 21?”

              Now it was Roland’s turn to exclaim in surprise, “21! How about 19?”

              Emma’s mouth narrowed into a thin line. “You think this is a negotiation? You barter for my daughter’s hand in exchange for three goats or something? She’s my daughter!”

              “And she has a right to make her own decisions, wouldn’t you say?”

              Emma lowered her head to gaze at the grass at her feet. Guilt suddenly pricked at her. Should she even be having this conversation without Elsa’s input? But then she imagined Elsa, pregnant and scared like she was at 18. Emma lifted her face and squared her shoulders. “20 then. She will no longer be a teenager and the age difference won’t matter so much. Do I have your word, Roland?”

              He bowed, “Yes, I vow it to you. And my word is oak, your highness.”

              Emma didn’t bother correcting him.

                             ***********************************************

              “What do you mean Roland has _feelings_ for Elsa!”

              Killian’s voice thundered and echoed within the stone walls of their chamber, and Emma sighed. Maybe she shouldn’t have told him. But no, that wouldn’t have worked. They tell each other everything.

              “I knew that boy was trouble after they climbed that bloody beanstalk together,” Killian grumbled. “I told you that, remember?”

              “He’s not _trouble_ ,” Emma clarified, “he’s just in love.”

              “With my little girl!” Killian took deep breaths to calm himself, bracing his good hand against the stone wall. He shook his head. “I’m having to leave her behind as it is. And now this . . .”

              Emma came up behind her husband and wrapped her arms around his waist. She pressed her cheek to his bare back and said quietly against his skin, “At least you know he’ll look out for her. He said he’d die for her. Remember?”

              “Aye, I remember,” Killian muttered as he turned to face her, “and you should have listened to my concerns then.”

              Emma laughed, “She was only twelve then, Killian! It was completely platonic.”

              “Well it isn’t now,” Killian countered, pacing the room. He paused and looked towards their chamber door. Realization dawned on his face and he gestured towards the castle hallway. “And his chambers are right across the hall from hers! And we’ll be gone!”

              Emma was slightly glad that Kilian was freaking out; it meant she didn’t have to. And calming him down was improving her own perspective. She crawled under the bed covers as she gave him a comforting smile. “He has to be nearby because he’s her bodyguard. And Roland has that strong, moral code that all Merry Men have. We should probably be relieved that he’s so near.”

              Killian dropped to the edge of the bed and put his head in his hand, “Strong moral code? You mean the same one that his father had when he slept with Regina while his wife was a popsicle?”

              Emma rolled her eyes, “That’s hardly fair, Killian. It was an odd situation, and it wasn’t even Marian. It was Zelena.”

              “Robin didn’t know that!”

              Emma rose up on her knees and came close, wrapping her arms around him and running her fingers through his chest hair. “Roland vowed he wouldn’t pursue Elsa until she’s older, and I can tell he took that vow seriously. Now, stop stressing out and come to bed.”

              Killian was still pouting, but he allowed Emma to pull him into the bed next to her. Emma snuggled against his side, and he pulled her close, his stump resting against her upper thigh.

              “I don’t like that term _bodyguard_ ,” he grumbled.

              Emma couldn’t help laughing. Maybe they were worrying about nothing after all.

                            ****************************************************

**Elsa Jones’s 18 th Birthday**

The next time Emma eavesdropped on her daughter was a year later. Another ball was planned for Elsa’s 18th birthday, and for some reason, Snow White had decided the festivities should last all day, beginning with brunch on the terrace. Now it was noon and Emma was starving. She didn’t do well with an eating schedule of brunch followed by “light refreshments” at three and a banquet at seven. And the food here may have improved since that chimera in Cora’s camp, but it still wasn’t grilled cheese and onion rings at Granny’s.

              So that’s why Emma was hidden in the far reaches of the pantry in the palace kitchen when her daughter came stomping in, yanking a belligerent Roland behind her.

              “Do you know how humiliating this is, Elsa?” Roland protested. (Though Emma could clearly see from her hiding place behind the pantry door that he was still allowing Elsa to drag him along.) “I’m not a baby. I get injured all the time without your fussing.”

              “Not a baby, huh?” Elsa asked with a roll of her eyes. “So why are you whining? Sit.”

              Roland obeyed his queen without protest, though Emma had a feeling his obedience had nothing to do with Elsa’s title. Elsa then gathered supplies from a shelf behind her: a roll of linen, a bottle of medicinal spirits, and a muslin kitchen towel. She pumped water into the sink to wet the towel, then came back to face Roland. Emma was impressed at how naturally she had taken to life in this world so different than the one she had been born into.

              “You shouldn’t be dealing with this, Elsa,” Roland argued. “This is your birthday celebration. You should be out there enjoying yourself.”

              Elsa’s face snapped up at Roland’s words. “How can I enjoy myself when you got shot in my place?”

              “It’s my job,” Roland corrected, “and it’s just a scratch.”

              Elsa crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow at him, “Well, today you took your job just a little too far, in my opinion. Did you think Robin was trying to assassinate me?”

              “Of course not! But you know my sister! She was paying more attention to Philip Jr. than the archery. If I hadn’t pushed you out of the way –“

              “ _I_ would have gotten a scratch.”

              “Unacceptable.”

              “You’re impossible.”

              The two stopped bantering and simply smiled at one another. Emma watched her daughter’s gaze flicker to Roland’s lips, and Roland seemed to notice too. He shook his head and gave a nervous laugh.

              “Okay, nurse,” he teased, “what now?”

              Elsa’s face tinged pink and her hands shook a little as she picked up the wet towel. “Um, I need to clean it first. Take your shirt off.”

              Now it was Roland who was flushing. “Is that necessary?”

              Elsa rolled her eyes, “How else can I do it? The arrow nicked your shoulder.”

              Roland nodded and ducked his head as he nervously fumbled with his buttons. Emma _really_ wished she had made her presence known sooner. Now she _definitely_ couldn’t saunter casually out of the pantry. Instead, she stepped away from the door so she could no longer see the two young people. She heard Roland hiss in pain and assumed Elsa was wiping the blood away.

              “Sorry,” Elsa said softly, “and Roland this is much more than a scratch! Do you think it needs stitches?”

              “No way am I letting you near me with a needle!”

              “There you go being a baby again,” Elsa teased, but with less heat behind it this time.

              It was silent for long moments, and Emma really had to resist the urge to peek again. Roland was alone with Elsa in a position that could become compromising. Would he hold to his vow?

              “Elsa,” Roland said softly, voice thick with emotion, “do you see now why I came to your aid?”

              It took her daughter so long to answer, that Emma couldn’t stand it any longer. She peeked around the door again. Roland was sitting on the edge of the kitchen table, and Elsa stood between his legs. She was closer than Emma would have liked, and if Killian were to walk in right now, she knew Roland would have a hook to his throat. Again. Elsa’s hand hovered over Roland’s chest as she gnawed on her lower lip. She finally lifted her gaze to Roland.

              “No Roland,” Elsa finally said, and Emma noted a hint of attitude in her voice, “I don’t think I see at all. Can you explain it to me?”

              Elsa edged closer, her nose brushing with Roland’s. Emma could see the conflict in the young man’s face. Thinking he would lose that conflict, she grasped the edge of the door, but before she could step into the room, Roland made his decision.

              He took Elsa by the shoulders and moved her aside. He then stood up and made quick work of donning and buttoning his shirt. “You’re my responsibility, Elsa,” he said hoarsely, “that’s explanation enough.”

              Then he strode from the room. This time, Elsa didn’t cry. Instead, she kicked a chair and flung the wet towel across the room in frustration.

                            *****************************************************

**Elsa Jones’s 19 th Birthday**

The thing about eavesdropping on her daughter was that in some ways, Emma was glad she kept doing it. After all, if she hadn’t eavesdropped on Elsa’s 17th birthday, she may never have had that very important heart to heart with Roland. And if she hadn’t eavesdropped on Elsa’s 19th, she never would have realized what an idiot she and Killian had been as parents.

              Once again, the Jones family were in the Enchanted Forest for Elsa’s birthday celebration. And, once again, Emma needed a reprieve from the pomp and circumstance. And the people. There were just too many people. So Emma had found an escape in an alcove of the library. A hidden little spot where the chances of being discovered were slim. Which, of course, meant that Elsa and Roland didn’t discover her either when they chose the library as the location of their latest spat. Emma was beginning to see far too much of her and Killian in this relationship.

              “Roland Locksley, you have gone too far this time!”

              “The hell if I care!” Roland shouted back. Emma flinched. This was definitely their worst fight yet. “Do you have any idea what that slimy man is capable of? He almost forced your namesake to marry him, remember? Kidnapped her! Started a war with Arendelle! Ring a bell?”

              Elsa rolled her eyes. “Don’t you think I know that? I’m going to be ruling this kingdom in a year, Roland! I’m not stupid! Do you think I’m naïve enough to be taken in by King Humperdink? I’ve actually seen that movie, by the way.”

              “Well, then why the hell were you letting him get that close to you? His innuendos and advances were completely out of line! He’s twice your age!”

              “Sometimes you have to play along, Roland! Let him think I’m a weak, silly girl. Let him think I’m enamored of him. Then he’ll underestimate me.”

              Emma grinned from her hiding place. Yes, her daughter was Killian Jones all over again.

              Elsa continued, getting into Roland’s face, “Of course, then you had to barge in and ruin everything!”

              “Then you should have let me in on the plan!” Roland shouted. “Or do you enjoy torturing me?”

              Elsa arched both eyebrows. “And what exactly tortures you, Roland? My political schemes? Or my suitors?”

              The two of them had drawn closer as they argued, and now they stood toe to toe as silence descended. Both were breathing hard from the shouting, though Emma had a feeling they were breathing hard for other reasons as well. Their faces were flushed too, and it reminded Emma far too much of how she and Killian looked right before their first kiss in Neverland.

              “A queen your age has suitors,” Roland finally choked out, “it’s the way of things.”

              “But you don’t like it.”

              “It doesn’t matter what I think.”

              Elsa raised her hand and placed it gently on Roland’s bicep, “It matters to me.”

              Roland and Elsa were like two magnets drawing closer towards each other. Roland rested his forehead against Ela’s, “I don’t like it,” he whispered in a voice so low, Emma almost couldn’t catch the words.

              “Then do something about it,” Elsa replied, although Emma wasn’t sure her daughter was really aware fully of what she was saying.

              Roland’s lips were hovering over Elsa’s, and Emma felt a need to interrupt. But before she could, Roland stumbled backwards, shaking his head.

              “I can’t, Elsa, I’m sorry.’

              He fled the room, and Emma’s heart broke.

              It broke because Elsa had fallen sobbing into a window seat. It broke as she watched her daughter’s break.

                            *****************************************************

              “Killian, we’ve made a huge mistake.”

              Her husband arched both eyebrows at her as she dragged him into the very same library she had been hiding out in earlier. He quietly, half amusedly, watched her as she paced the room.

              “Those two,” Emma told him, shaking her head, “they’re like dried kindling, Killian. One tiny spark, and they’ll both go up in flames.”

              “I assume we’re talking about Elsa and Roland?”

              “Yes,” Emma sighed, stopping her pacing to come and lean against the desk next to Killian. “I overheard another one of their arguments.”

              “You sure have a way of eavesdropping on those two, love. You sure it’s accidental, as you claim?”

              Emma rolled her eyes and smacked him in the chest, “Shut up. I’m serious, Killian. I was so worried about Elsa getting into the same trouble I did at her age, I may have pushed her into it.”

              “How so?”

              “Sexual tension,” Emma sighed, “remember what that was like with us?”

              “Fondly,” Killian quipped with a smirk.

              Emma shook her head, ignoring his flirting. “If Roland keeps trying so damn hard to keep his vow, one or both of them may break. And I’m not talking about just a kiss.”

              “So you want to release Roland from his vow?” Killian asked, and Emma could tell he didn’t like the idea. She turned to face him, taking his hand and hook in hers.

              “Killian, if we don’t, I’m afraid what’s simmering between the two of them will get out of hand. Then they could make decisions with clouded judgment. Decisions that could be difficult to come back from.”

              Killian’s eyes darted away from his wife’s as he bit the inside of his cheek. “I think you’re right,” he finally said with a sigh, but it wasn’t a sigh of resignation. Instead, it was one of further worry. “We’ve completely mucked the whole thing up. Now we’ve made Elsa forbidden fruit, and you know how that sometimes goes.”

              Emma’s brow furrowed. “What do you mean?”

              “What if once he,” Killian swallowed hard, “has her, he tires of her? What if he finds the prize less appealing than the pursuit?”

              Emma shook her head and draped her arms around her husband’s neck, “My father worried the same about you, remember? But you told him you wouldn’t risk your life for a mere conquest. And Roland has risked his life for Elsa. On multiple occasions.”

              Killian raised his eyebrows tentatively as he wrapped his arms around Emma’s waist, “So you feel confident this is the right thing?”

              Emma exhaled a breath and rested her forehead against Killian’s. “No. I still worry they’re both too young. I still worry about the age difference. True love never comes easy in this family. Is Roland prepared to fight? To stand by her side no matter what comes?”

              Killian continued his wife’s train of thought, “And how do we even know for sure that he’s her true love? If only there were some kind of test like in the Underworld. I suppose burying my hook in the lad’s chest and then sending Elsa to fetch him is a little drastic, aye?”

              Emma chuckled along with Killian, knowing full well he’d never actually harm Roland. All in all, he was a good kid. If only the whole situation didn’t remind her so damn much of her and Neal . . .

              “ . . . or Regina,” Killian continued jokingly, “perhaps she can whip up a poison apple for us. Elsa wakes him, then they have our blessing. If not, then, well –“

              “Killian, you’re a genius!” Emma suddenly exulted, grinning and smacking her husband playfully in the shoulder.

              “Um, what?” he replied, shaking his head in confusion, “You seriously want to give the boy a poison apple?”

              “No, of course notj,” Emma waved him off, rolling her eyes, “but Killian, I’ve told you the story of what happened between me and Neal plenty of times. What would you have done if August came and told you that leaving me was the only way I could fulfill my destiny?”

              “I’d tell him where to drag his sorry arse,” Killian told her vehemently, without a second’s hesitation. “I’d never leave you like that, especially not to be thrown in prison. I would have found a way to get you to Storybrooke and help you believe. We would have broken the curse the same way we do everything: together.”

              Emma ran her hands over Killian’s shoulders and down his biceps, love for him swelling through her. How could he still move her so deeply after all these years? True love, she supposed. “And what if August was emphatic that leaving me was in my best interest?”

              Killian gave her a crooked smile, “Since when do I listen to anyone? Particularly where you are concerned. Least of all to that sod of a puppet-man.”

              Emma shook her head and suppressed a grin. All these years later, and he still wasn’t a fan of August. To say the least. Killian cocked his head at her and narrowed his eyes.

              “But what does any of that have to do with Elsa?”

              Emma just smiled.

                             **************************************************

              This time, Emma was eavesdropping on purpose. Roland had gone out on the terrace after his argument with Elsa, leaving the revelry of the ballroom behind. He had left his next in command, Sir Gawain, to watch over Elsa. Emma knew his heartbreak must be great if he had entrusted someone else to guard the crown princess. He was rarely far from Elsa’s side.

              Hiding behind an elderberry bush to the left of the terrace wall, Emma held her breath as her husband came striding towards Roland. She shook her head in disbelief at her own glamour spell. Even she couldn’t recognize her husband. Roland’s face registered surprise as he straightened, clearly wondering what business the man approaching him could possibly seek.

              “Roland Locksley?”

              “Yes,” Roland answered hesitantly, “who are you?”

              “Let’s just say I’m Elsa’s guardian angel. As I was for her mother before her.”

              Roland’s eyebrows raised a bit at that, “Pinocchio?”

              “I prefer August now.” Killian extended his hand and Roland took it, but with notable suspicion. “I’m here because Elsa has a destiny. And it’s not in the Enchanted Forest. Nor is it with you.”

              Roland crossed his arms across his chest, “What do you know of Elsa’s destiny?”

              “More than you, I think. It’s not ruling this pitiful kingdom, I can tell you that. Or being with you. Another curse is coming to Storybrooke, and like her mother before her, Elsa is the only one who can break it.”

              “What does that have to do with me?”

              “You and I both know that Storybrooke is the last place you would ever want to settle down. But it’s the home Elsa needs.”

              Emma watched as Roland’s hands clenched into fists and his mouth pressed into a thin line. She felt a bit guilty about this next part. Roland had confided in Elsa when he was fifteen and Elsa was eleven. The only reason Emma had found out was because Elsa suddenly was distant with Robin, who had been her best friend practically since birth. She had also suddenly become hostile towards Zelena, the woman she had called Aunt, had tea parties with, and went shopping with. Extending forgiveness despite Roland’s deep pain had not been easy for Elsa.

              Killian continued, ignoring Roland’s signs of revulsion, “I know you don’t want to be anywhere near the woman who killed your mother. I know the pain and hurt you still feel being abandoned by Regina; a woman you thought could be a mother to you. They practically banished you here. To be raised in the woods by roughened men.”

              Emma’s conscience was pricked further as Killian’s words hit their mark. The pain of them could be seen visibly on Roland’s face as his jaw clenched and his eyes shone with unshed tears. The young man swallowed hard, looking down at his feet for long minutes. Finally, he looked up at Killian with firm resolve in his eyes.

              “If Storybrooke is where Elsa’s destiny lies, then that is where I shall be. My home is wherever she is; I will not abandon her. But I also won’t choose for her. If what you say is true, she’s the one you must speak to. It’s her future. But wherever she goes, I go to.”

              A smile spread across Killian’s face as Emma’s own smile filled hers. She stretched her arms outward and lifted the glamour spell. When it faded, and Killian stood before him, Roland started. He blinked rapidly as Emma rose from her hiding place to come to her husband’s side.

              “I – I don’t,” Roland shook his head, then realization dawned, “This was a _test_?”

              Killian cleared his throat and scratched behind his ear, “Aye, lad, and I apologize. I wasn’t one hundred percent comfortable with the subterfuge, but at the same time, I would go to any length to protect my daughter.”

              Roland narrowed his eyes at both of them. “Still, this was unfair! I can’t believe that you –“

              “But you passed, Roland,” Emma cut him off, resting a hand to his arm. “I know what we did was wrong, honestly, but I had to do it. I just couldn’t shake my fears because –“

              “Because of what Henry’s father did to you?” Roland supplied.

              Emma sighed, “Yes, will you forgive us?”

              Roland ran a hand wearily over his face. “You made me vow to wait until she was older, and despite the constant agony of doing so, I have kept it.”

              “We know, Roland,” Emma said softly, clasping her hands in front of her, “and we realize now that it may not have been the best decision.”

              Roland’s eyes darted from Emma’s face to Killian’s, and back again. “You mean –“

              Emma glanced at her husband, who gave a small nod. She stepped forward, taking his hands in hers. “Elsa is heartbroken, Roland. She thanked everyone for coming, then left the ball early. Go to her. Tell her how you feel.”

              Roland’s face lit up, his eyes gazing in wonder first at Emma and then at Killian. Emma chuckled and Killian clapped the boy on the shoulder. “Well, what are you waiting for my lad?”

              A grin filled Roland’s face as he hurried past them. Just as he reached the door, Killian called out to him. When Roland turned around, Killian raised his left arm in the air.

              “Just remember, however, that her father has a hook for a hand.”

              A tiny smile played on Roland’s lips as it did on Killian’s. Yet the young man still bowed in reverence, “I will remember, Prince Killian.” Then he straightened and hurried inside.

              “On second thought,” Killian quipped as he reached to draw his wife close, “I really like that boy.”

                             ************************************************

              All of Emma’s accidental eavesdropping may have created a nasty habit because Emma couldn’t help scurrying up the back stairs to the hallway where Elsa’s chambers resided. All of her talk to Killian about dried kindling and sparks bursting into flames had made her into a suddenly overprotective mother hen. What was she thinking sending Roland up to her daughter’s bedchamber?

              Even Killian tried to talk her out of it, which was a bad sign. Emma argued that surely he wanted to come along and ensure everything was above board. Killian retorted that if he did that, they may as well plan Roland’s funeral. He may have given the boy his blessing, but he still didn’t want to think about - much less see – him actually touching her. Emma was on her own.

              So her she was lurking in the shadows in the hallway outside Elsa’s chambers. Roland was pounding loudly on the door.

              “Elsa, please open the door,” he called, “it’s important.”

              The door wrenched open suddenly, and Roland sprang back. Elsa stood there in her bare feet, dripping water on the stone floor, her black hair slick and dripping. Her silk dressing robe was tied around her, providing sufficient modesty, but it was still clear that she had been in the bath. She ran her hand through her wet hair, flipping it across her shoulder. The ends had already begun to curl again.

              “Roland, is everything okay? Are you –“

              Roland stepped forward, grasped Elsa’s face tenderly in his hands, and cut off her words with a kiss. Emma couldn’t tell if the action took her daughter by surprise or not, but she clearly caught up quickly enough to return the kiss, tilting her head and wrapping her arms around Roland’s neck.

When they parted, Roland ran his thumbs across Elsa’s cheeks as he spoke hoarsely, “I love you, Elsa.”

She smiled up at him tenderly then leaned in to capture his lips again. “I love you too!” she breathed with utter joy when the second kiss ended. Roland gathered her in his arms, and Elsa’s next words were spoken against his shoulder blade. “I’ve loved you for so long.”

“And I you.”

Elsa leaned back in his embrace to smile up at him, “I doubt you’ve loved me as long. I’ve been crushing on you since I was fourteen.”

Roland’s adam’s apple bobbed as he gazed at her in adoration. He took a strand of her wet hair and twirled its wild curls around his finger. “I first noticed you as a woman, not a little girl, at the family reunion when you were 16. You jumped into my arms just like you always had, but suddenly the feel of you took my breath away.” He fell silent for a moment. Then he traced a finger down the side of her face, “Although, in some ways, I think I always knew. Deep down, my heart always knew you were my soulmate.”

Elsa’s eyes glistened with tears as she shook her head. “Then why didn’t you tell me? So many times I asked, in so many ways, but you kept pushing me away. Why?”

Emma took a deep breath and grasped at the stone wall behind her. _Uh-oh._

Roland took Elsa’s hands in his before he explained. “Your parents asked me to wait. The age difference concerned them, so they made me vow to wait until you were 20 to express my feelings.”

Emma wasn’t the least bit surprised at her daughter’s immediate and volatile reaction.

“They what?!” she shrieked, taking a step backwards. “How dare they! I’m going right now to tell them –“

Roland turned Elsa back towards him as she turned to go. Emma knew full well that her daughter let him. He pulled Elsa close, her fists resting on his chest.

“They meant well, my love. At your age, your mother had been abandoned and given birth on her own. She wanted to protect you, that’s all. And your father was floundering at that age, too. They wanted better for you.”

Elsa took a shaky breath. “They’re always saying that. And in some ways, I get it. But can’t they seem I’m not them? Can’t they see the love they always showered on me is protection enough?”

Emma’s heart was both touched and convicted by her daughter’s words. Elsa Elizabeth Jones always had been wise beyond her years.

“They realized their mistake,” Roland explained, lifting Elsa’s hands to brush a kiss there, “or else I wouldn’t be here right now.”

Roland arched a brow at Elsa as his lips lingered over her knuckles. Elsa smiled at him and he smiled back widely, his ever-present dimples deepening.

“So you waited these three years? For me?”

Roland took a deep breath. “Aye. But I don’t wish to wait any longer. We’ve known each other for thirteen years. Loved each other for almost half that. We’re best friends. I guess what I’m trying to say is . . . . though this isn’t the most romantic location . . .” Roland sank to one knee. “Elsa Elizabeth Jones, will you marry me?”

Emma had to clamp a hand over her mouth to hide her sudden gasp. _When did we tell the kid they could get frickin’ married?_ Emma had to take several deep breaths to keep herself from bursting upon the scene. Thank the gods Killian wasn’t there; Roland really would be dead. Emma held her breath waiting for her daughter’s response, and when she finally opened her mouth Emma almost laughed aloud. Maybe Elsa was more like her mother than Emma realized.

“Seriously, Roly?” Elsa sassed with an arched eyebrow. She released Roland’s hands and gestured down the length of her robe. “I’m in a bathrobe with wet hair and no makeup. How am I supposed to tell a story like this to our kids?”

Roland’s expression morphed from concern to a delighted smile, “Our kids, hm? So does that mean _yes_?”

Elsa nodded her head enthusiastically. From the tears pooled in her eyes, Emma guessed her daughter was too choked up to speak. Roland laughed and rose to his feet, scooping Elsa up around the waist and lifting her off her feet. Their lips met, and Emma couldn’t help the smile that filled her face. Maybe Elsa was a little young, but how could she not see how perfect they were together? And Elsa had always been an old soul, after all.

The kiss between the young lovers became more heated as Roland set Elsa back on her feet. A moan escaped Elsa’s throat as she grabbed Roland by the shirt and began yanking him towards her chambers. Emma’s heart lurched, but she felt rooted to the spot all the same. Was it really her place to intervene? She had to trust her daughter. And Roland.

“Elsa,” Roland panted, attempting to pull away, but Elsa captured his lips again. Finally, he successfully extricated himself. He laughed as he pressed his forehead to Elsa’s. “Love, we may have known each other forever, but this part of our relationship is new. We need to take it slow.”

He searched her face as he ran his hand over her hair, which was starting to dry in a wild riot of curls. Elsa shook her head at him and laughed, “Take it slow? You just proposed!”

He laughed softly in return, thumbing her chin, “You know what I mean.”

Elsa nodded her assent, but bit her lower lip as she looked coyly at him, “But I’m not ready to say goodnight.”

Roland brushed a chaste kiss across her brow, “Then how about you go get dressed, and we go for a midnight stroll?”

“I like the sound of that,” Elsa murmured, but then she looked up at Roland with a pouty expression, “but a few more kisses first?”

As the couple embraced again, Emma slipped away down the corridor, a smile on her face. Her days of eavesdropping were officially over.

At least where Elsa was concerned. After all, she and Killian had three more to eavesdrop on.

**Author's Note:**

> * Yay! So who ships Rolsa? ;)  
> * This was supposed to be the last story in this series, but I decided to do one more. I have to have a Daddy! Killian fic of Elsa's wedding day. Do you all mind?


End file.
